


Spirals

by writer0895



Series: Jily Drabbles and One Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Light Angst, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer0895/pseuds/writer0895
Summary: This was written back in 2016 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.





	Spirals

_"Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

_-_ _Keane, Somewhere only we know._

"Promise me, please." She begged, rising on their shared bed, leaning on an elbow to face him properly. Inhale. James closed his eyes, refusing to meet her stare.

"Only if you promise the same," He answered. Exhale. "I do." She replied promptly, her voice shaky. She wrapped her arm around his torso and holding her in a hug he said, "Then so do I".

* * *

It was half an hour before the first curfew hit when they began their patrols, James filling in for Remus as a part of his head boy duties. Exhaustion of N.E.W.T levels coupled with their Head duties had them both walking in a disinterested silence when two second-year students walked past.

"Make sure to get back to your dorms before curfew hits," Lily told them. One of them rolled his eyes. "I don't take orders from you, mudblood." His friend looked scared of getting into trouble but instead of reacting, Lily straightened her back and ignored him. She had been through this way too many times to know better – you have to choose your battles and she didn't want to wage war with a 12-year-old. James however, turned to him with a furious expression.

He brought his wand between himself and the child to hex him. But he caught himself in time, pointing the tip, instead, at his own palm and slicing it. Pulling Lily's hand in his, he pricked her's too; Red blood glistening in front of two scared boys.

"Look at it. Our blood is the same." He spoke steadily. "Hate her if you want to but don't call her a mudblood like it gives you the right to hate her."

The boy muttered a curt terrified apology to Lily, scampering away as quickly as possible, his friend following. James watched their retreating backs as Lily healed their hands. He pulled her close when she was done like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt like a moment to her, like she should do something but all that came out was a thank you. He nodded, the hazel rings in his eyes softening once again.

* * *

They had wrapped up a Prefects meeting and warned the prefects about being extra careful in such trying times when it happened. They were walking down the hallway, James still venting about the sixth year Slytherin prefect who had rolled his eyes at his concerns.

"I am going change their minds Lily, one day I promise you I will."

She stopped in her tracks and it took a second for James to realize she wasn't with him. As he turned around to ask her what was wrong, she said, "James, Can I kiss you?"

He nodded, his eyes widening. And she was pushing him against the wall with his tie, her lips on his, and then his fingers were on her waist and her hands gripped his tie even more tightly as she kissed him. They were adrenaline sparking in a school corridor and his hands, his hands she noticed traced designs on her waist that defined the curves of infinity.

There was something special for her when someone wasn't interested in destroying them like everyone seemed to but instead wanted to change them. And she rather liked the way his bottom lip turned red between her teeth.

* * *

"…and then flash a bit of your-" Sirius waved his hands in the general direction of her chest as she smacked him "- and when he seems to be sufficiently distracted, ask him out. He can't say no if he isn't paying attention, can he?"

Still laughing, determined not to do anything Sirius had asked her to, she played along. "And what if Hart has already got him otherwise engaged?"

"Nah! Then he can ditch her for you."

"I don't think he'll go with me that easily Black. Hart can be pretty convincing." She said.

"Yeah, but so can you. Besides you've captured his heart for so many years." Sirius insisted.

"We both know all those proposals were a joke."

Sirius groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes at the moon.

"Don't piss in your knickers Black, I will tell him. I just think it's too late for me. I've lost my chance."

There was a sigh and Lily could feel Sirius' mind turning beside her to come up with the right words. She waited, not bothered by the time, looking at the sky from their spot in the astronomy tower.

"You're like spirals, you and James. You both keep going round and round without getting anywhere." He finally spoke, frustrated.

* * *

He was snoring when it hit her- he was really scrawny for all the quaffle throwing he did. She smiled to herself, leaning forward slightly to leave a kiss on his nose. They had both come a long way. Rolling over and getting out of his bed, she began dressing, her mind already reminiscing their time together, the way his fingers scrawled circles and spirals on her bare back while explaining why exactly he preferred chocolate frogs over droobles. She searched his dresser for some ink and parchment and tried out the quill with a satisfactory helix.

_I had to go, let the lads in._

She hesitated, wanting to let him know more but she didn't want any of the boys to read it so she left it at that, walking the stairs to the common room and up the girls' staircase, nodding at Peter when she passed. After the first couple of time they walked in on their shenanigans in the bedroom, the boys in James' dorm agreed to wait downstairs.

And before she slept she was thinking about James and how Sirius was right; they were like spirals but only because they went round and round, never really ending.

* * *

They felt him before they heard him, the way the atmosphere chilled ever so slightly. It was silly of course, because scary as he was, he wasn't a dementor. But despite all logic, Lily could swear the blood in her veins froze ever so slightly. James jumped into action as soon as she did.

"Go, Lily! Take harry and run." His final words haunted her as she nodded, not arguing. She had made her promises just as he had made his. She was closer to Harry anyway. She was on the top of the stairs when Voldemort broke through their security wards and she spun around at the door of Harry's room to watch James with his stupid head high, fighting defenceless.

Her throat constricted as he opened and closed his fists trying to clutch a wand that wasn't there. His face was still defiant and Lily watched him mouth something to Voldemort, her ears unable to spell coherence over the spinning room. His body started to fall back even before the spell hit him, his breaths coming in strong gasps, the air leaving his body like rats abandoning a sinking ship and then the world turned green.

When his body hit the floor noiselessly her heart lurched in her chest like her world hadn't crashed down. He wasn't him anymore and those hazel eyes felt wrong. Her mind was a steady flow of dizzying circles, his doodles on her skin, rose petals pressed in her book and his last words, their promises rushed back to her.

_Go, Lily! Take Harry and run._

They were like spirals, beginning and ending when they wished but really, they were like spirals and even before they began or ended, they were infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2016 but I've only recently gotten around to importing stuff from FF.net and brushing off the cobwebs.


End file.
